


Ignorance

by utsukushihigeki2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsukushihigeki2/pseuds/utsukushihigeki2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple free-verse poem dedicated to Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, and it's just short but I hope it's good enough!~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. All rights belong to Ishida-sensei.

Snow white hair  
Clad in crimson blood  
Your scars shine   
While your  _ignorance_  kills you  
  
Mind so broken  
Soul so torn  
Sanity lost long ago  
In a place where your friends once stood.   
  
Piercing pain tearing   
Through two blind eyes  
Darkness envelops   
In the mind   
which does not know _I_.


End file.
